narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ōkamigakure
'Ōkamigakure '(オオカミれの里, Ōkamigakure ''no Sato''; Literally meaning "Village Hidden Among Wolves") is a shinobi village, which was founded about two hundred years before the start of the series by the First Urufukage from the Uchimoto clan, and is located in the Land of Wind. As many villages, Ōkamigakure has a Kage as its leader known as the Urufukage, who resides in the Uchimoto mansion in the centre of the village. There have been six official Urufukage, the most recent being Airin Uchimoto. Ōkamigakure is known for the "pack spirit" deeply rooted in the collective consciousnes; as soon as the Urufukage gives an order, the nins work in team to accomplish the mission. If one team-mate is in danger, the others rush to his aid no matter what. The standard attire in this village revolves mainly around a purple flak jacket and a black jumpsuit for women, respectively a full-black shirt and pants for men; and of course standard sandals and purple forehead protectors. A majority of the shinobi from the village are very proficient with Water Release and Wind Release techinuques. Ōkamigakure's architecture was, before the fire, based on wood and stone and after it's rebuilding is based on iron. History Founding Before the Warring States Period, there were two mercenary clans, the Uchimoto clan and the Kamishiro, who have warred against each other for such a long time that nobody knew how it started. After the partial massacre of the Kamishiro clan's members, at his lover's wise counsel, Nori Uchimoto made a pact with the other clan and decided to create a village. The built of the village took five years, during which the two clans have made peace treaties with others. They named it Ōkamigakure, because in that area were many wolves, at that time. The main function of the village was agriculture. Also, during the village's flourishing, Annaisha suggested her husband to give order of construction of an Academy, a hospital and home for poor, funded by her own money. She invested money in the hospital's health system, to find cures to serious diseases. As the years passed the Second Urufukage, Arata Uchimoto and, sometimes, Homi Uchimoto travelled throughout different ninja countires and made teatries with other clans. As an example, they made a teatry with the Uzumaki clan. The Great Fire of Ōkamigakure The Great Fire of Ōkamigakure was an urban fire that started during Warring States Period and burned the village down for six days and six nights. Arata Uchimoto, alongside his brothers and other shinobi, helped to extinguish the fire and to save the citizens in danger. During the fire many public buildings and monuments were destroyed and there were over 1000 dead, among them being the Susumu Uchimoto, Raiden Uchimoto and Shigeko Uchimoto, and wounded people. It's said that the fire was put by the Second Urufukage in a moment of madness. The Rebuilding of the Village The rebuilding of the village was made from scratch and lasted approximately 6 years; and for its realization there was generally used iron. Its architecture is composed of several metallic skyscrapers with rowed ducts connected to them and many power lines surrounding. All the necessary materials, which were brought from distant countries, were funded by Homi Uchimoto. Also during it's rebuilding, there was projected a great monument in the memory of the fire victims. From now on the village will become highly industrialized. Shinobi World Wars Throughout time the village was not involved in wars, keeping a state of neutrality. Fourth Shinobi World War During Fifth Urufukage's reign, Airin Uchimoto involves indirectly the village in the Fourth Shinobi World War suporting the Allied Shinobi Forces. Post-War After the war, the village reinforced the relations with the other villages under the leadership of Airin Uchimoto, as the Sixth Urufukage. Ōkamigakure also grown in size and some parts of it are reconstructed, in a modern manner, out of necessity or to serve as a base for other local institutions. There, as well, are introduced new technologies such as computers, phones, new medications or mechanized battleships and aircrafts. During this period, there is established the Military Police of Ōkamigakure (similar to that of Konoha), by Yuri Uchimoto - making the village to operate as a police state - and it is made a division of the Academy in several branches of higher learning, after graduation. The separation into squads of three genin and assigned to a jōnin-sensei to instruct them further, is not abandoned as method of instruction. Locations Military Police of Ōkamigakure headquarters The 'Military Police of Ōkamigakure headquarters '(本社の警務部隊オオカミれ, Honsha no Ōkamigakure Keimu Butai) or simply the 'police headquarters ' (県警本部, Kenkei Honbu) is one of the newest intricate buildings in the village. It serves as a base of operations for the military police force of the village, as a holding area for arrested criminals and as training ground for the future members of both genders. The headquarters own also a interrogation room, where the cells are made entirely of metal. The construction was planned, after the Fourth Shinobi World War, by Yuri Uchimoto, as a way of helping the Sixth Urufukage with the judicial issues. Ōkamigakure Hospital 'The Ōkami Hospital '(狼病院, Ōkami byōin) was created by Annaisha Uchimoto and serves the medical needs of ninja and other villagers. The staff is skilled enough to treat most basic ailments, as well as severe injuries. Here the young medical-nin are trained under specialized supervision. Ōkami-ji Ōkami-ji.jpg|Ōkami-ji Okami-ji symbol.png|Ōkami-ji symbol The 'Wolf Temple '(狼〜寺, Ōkami no Ji) is a large ninja temple or kunoichi monastery in the Land of Sand. Here the kunoichi are enrolled from a young age in order to become ninja nuns or priestesses. The temple is located in an area with small mountains and is surrounded by forest. At this temple, Maya Neko was sent by her mother in order to become a priestesses. Clans Within the village there are three powerful and well respected clans which are regarded as noble clans. These are the: Uchimoto, Kamishiro and Neko clans — the latter of which was regarded as the most powerful clan in the village. All known clans in the village are: *Uchimoto clan *Kamishiro clan *Neko clan *Toshiro clan *Hashimoto clan *Yukiguchi clan *Mokusei clan List of Ōkamigakure characters *Airin Uchimoto *Annaisha Uchimoto *Hikaru Kamishiro *Homi Uchimoto *Maya Neko *Miyuki Yukiguchi *Nori Uchimoto Trivia *Many inhabitants of Ōkamigakure are immigrants from other ninja villages. *Team Airin is the only one known team to have attended the Chunin Exams of Konohagakure. *The Great Fire of Ōkamigakure is inspired from the history of Rome: The Great Fire of Rome. Category:Village Category:FINAL